Annabelle and Nanno's Halloween
by Ladyofthedrgns
Summary: 07' Movie Verse.- Mikaela and Sara want to show the youngest member of the Autobots the fun of Halloween. Taking Jazz and Prowl's young adopted daughter, Nanno out with her best friend Annabell for their first Halloween together. Please Reveiw!


Author's Notes: This story was an idea I started nearly a month ago. Thanks to time, being buried at work. Pray I survive Thanksgiving and Christmas intact. It's only me and a co-worker running the whole janitor department at the Wal-mart I work at.

On a side note, yes this story is dripping with sparkling and toddler cuteness. I so wanted to do a Sparkling's First Halloween! Jazz badgered me into it because he already had his costume picked out. -.-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, Though wished I did. But I do own Nanno and this cavity inducing bit of sparkling cuteness.

And without farther ado, On with the Story!!!!

---

_**~Annabelle and Nanno's Halloween~**_

Mikaela stood there grinning from ear to ear as both her and Sara stood side by side watching their two charges. Annabelle twirling about in a beautiful frilly rainbow colored Fairy Princess dress. Complete with rainbow fairy wings, a small silver wand with a star and ribbons on the tip, and her beautiful blond hair done up in a small bun topped off with a small tiara.

Nearby Nanno, Adopted daughter of Second and Third in Command Prowl and Jazz, stood looking herself and her young human friend over. Giggling with delight as she tried to reach behind her back to tough the beautiful glittery butterfly wings that were on her back. Her and Annabelle were almost dressed alike, except Nanno wore a small green Tinker Bell outfit with gold trim.

" Me got wings like you, Prowl!" she squealed with delight.

Receiving a soft chuckle from both her guardians. Prowl giving her a warm smile as he crouched down, flexing his door wings little," Yes, just like me."

Looked back to the two human women standing before them," You will not be out too late?"

Sara laughed a bit as she could hear the all too obvious concern in Prowl's voice. One that screamed 'over protective father'. Nodded to him reassuringly," I promise you we will have her back by 9:00pm. Worn out and ready for bed." Trying her best to give the worried mech as much reassurance as possible.

"This is her first Halloween, Prowler. Let her have a little fun with the human traditions. I'll be watching them. So no worries," Jazz reassured his spark-mate as he grinned down at the two excited sparklings. One human, one Cybertronian.

Jazz had been glad at Hound's arrival, the ever helpful scout had been able to work up a small holloform device for his adopted daughter to use in public. It had saved them on many occasions when Jazz or Prowl had been sure the humans spotted her true form. Instead were greeted with a bubbly little bright icy-blue eyed, brunette, 2 year old in the front seat of either the Solstice or Charger.

Both adult women quickly finished their own make-up and did final adjustments on their own and their child's costumes. Before giving Jazz the thumbs up. It was almost 3:30pm and it was time to head into town. Jazz had mapped out all the best candy hot spots in town. Thanks to Sam and Mile's help.

Both boys were off doing their own thing tonight with Bumblebee. Jazz chuckled, it was a Halloween Horror Marathon tonight he wondered how long Bee would hold out. Wished he could stay for it. But then again, he would not miss his daughter's first Halloween for all the high grade on Cybertron.

Transforming into his alt-mode Jazz patiently waited as the ladies got the girls situated in their seats. Before climbing in themselves. For as wild as Jazz was, he was not reckless. Mikaela climbing in wearing a dark seductive vampiress outfit, Sam had been drooling over since he saw her in it. Sara in a more modest witches outfit. Both children

waved from the backseat as Jazz headed off from the base toward Tranquility.

---

_The Town of Tranquility...._

As they drove into town Jazz had to grin to himself as he took in all the sights about them. Children all over getting ready for the big night in their costumes. Parents doing last minute checks on their yard decorations, making sure skeletons were propped just right, graves were creepy. Though he had to give a second scan to a tree they passed to be sure the fake human hanging from it wasn't real.

He pulled into a parking lot, finding a comfortable place to park were he could easily watch everything going on around him and keep eye on his daughter and the ladies. Enjoying the sights of the carnival in the town square going on. Creepy Halloween themed music playing. Was half tempted to break out into a dance when he heard the song,'Thriller.'

Both girls clambered out of the silver Solstice, squealing at the top of their lungs with glee. Annabelle instinctively taking her mother's hand as she looked about at the large crowds of strangers. Mikaela patted Jazz on his hood," We will be back soon. You enjoy yourself!"

They headed off to join the festivities before the big main event. Moving by stalls of venders selling their holiday wears. Nanno's optics wide with wonder as she looked about at the many humans both adult and children in costume. Whimpered a little nervously, snuggling into Mikaela's side when they walked past a large demon laughing menacingly. Burying her face in the young woman's black velvet dress.

"It's OK, Nanno. He is just pretend. He is not real," Mikaela gently reassured the nervous sparkling.

"Not real?" She spoke timidly, peeking out from Mikaela's dress carefully as the woman slowly moved closer to poke the statue on the nose. Causing the demon to laugh again. Nanno ducked back again nervous.

"Looks like we are not doing the Haunted House later," Mikaela whispered to Sara with a shake of her head. Patting her charge gently atop the head. Grateful many of the crowd was too busy with their own activities to notice the odd child.

"But I wanna go!" Nanno protested a bit sadly.

"You gotta be brave if you wanna go, Nanno," Sara spoke as she crouched down in front of her. So she could gaze directly into the young Autobot's optics directly. "They only let brave people inside, like Jazz and Ironhide."

"But I'm brave!" she protested a little louder. Whimpered not wanting to miss out. Looked back up at the laughing fake demon. Nervously reached out a tentative finger to poke the latex body. Blinked in surprise at how squishy it was. Gave an excited squeal as she hoped up and down," I brave!"

Mikaela chuckled, patting Nanno atop her head gently so not to mess up her synthetic hair. Scooped her up in a warm hug," Yes you are!"

---

Later that evening as it grew closer to dark. Many of the families attending the carnival began to drift away for Trick O' Treating. Mikaela and Sara made their way back over to where Jazz awaited them in the parking lot. Both young girls squealing with glee as they climbed in to head off for the first neighborhoods on their stop. Jazz chuckling at their shared enthusiasm.

"Ready to go girls?" Mikaela cheered both girls on as they clambered out of the silver Solstice. Bouncing with glee to get started. Seeing the other girls running about in their costumes.

" Yes!" they both squealed.

"You remember the rules. Right?" both women spoke together.

"Yes!" Both girls speaking in unison as they continued on," Always look both ways before crossing the street, do not cross without an adult, an' say Trick or Treat! When they answer the door."

Jazz had to laugh at that. He had never gotten this kind of cooperation out of the twins unless they were both in deep trouble. Mikaela and Sara sharing his mirth.

Both girls darted off towards the first house. Nanno letting Annabelle ring the door bell first as they waited. Both girls grinning from ear to ear.

"Trick or Treat!" they both cheered when the door came open. A little old lady that looked to be in her late 60s smiling brightly as the two young fairy princesses before her.

"Aren't you two just precious!" She smiled brightly as the woman clapped her hands together. Giving each girl a handful of candy each. Smiling at what she assumed to be both girl's parents. "You have beautiful daughters."

Mikaela almost tried to stop the woman, blushing profusely as she chuckled. Before she quickly caught herself. " Thank you, Mrs. Gill," she spoke quickly to the old woman. Nodding her's and Sara's thanks before they set off again.

---

_Later that evening...._

Jazz and the girls soon returned back to the base almost on time. But Prowl could not find it in his spark to feel angry at his spark-mate or the ladies as he saw the tired humans climb out. Two sleeping younglings in each set of arms. Mikaela yawning profusely as she offered a recharging Nanno over to the Tactician.

"I see you all had a very productive evening?" he spoke curiously as he saw Jazz transform and produce two bulging pillow cases full of sweets.

Jazz grinning broadly," Told you mapping out that route with you would work great. Both bags are scanned and cleared of any hazards so they are safe, Prowler." Reassuring anyone before they could ask.

Prowl nodded softly, smiling down at the green fairy in his arms now back in her normal Cybertronian state recharging soundly in his arms," Let's get these sparklings to bed. You can tell me all about it."


End file.
